Barbara Ann
"Barbara Ann" is a song written by Fred Fassert and performed (as "Barbara-Ann") by The Regents in 1961. The recording reached a peak position of #13 on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] record chart.[citation needed] The most famous cover version is by the Beach Boys, which was released as a single on December 20, 1965, with the B-side "Girl Don't Tell Me". The song peaked at #2 in the US Billboard Hot 100 (#1 in Cash Box and Record World) and at #3 in the UK It also topped the charts in Germany, Switzerland and Norway. It was The Beach Boys' biggest hit in Italy, reaching #4. The song was also released on the 1965 album Beach Boys' Party!. Dean Torrence, who had previously recorded the song as one half of Jan and Dean, and Brian Wilson are featured on lead vocals. Dean is not credited on the album jacket but "Thanks, Dean" is said by Carl at the end of the track.[1] A version recorded by the Beach Boys without the Beach Boys' Party! effects can be found on the Hawthorne, CA album. The Beach Boys made a false start on the Party! album by singing "Baa Baa Black Sheep" instead of "Baa Baa Baa Baa Barbara Ann". The Beach Boys sang this song as an encore on their Live In London album. Brian Wilson has a rendition on his live Roxy CD, and in 2001, performed it himself, with the ensemble, on An All-Star Tribute to Brian Wilson. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbara_Ann# hide *1 Performers *2 Chart positions *3 Other versions *4 Parodies *5 References *6 External links Performershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Barbara_Ann&action=edit&section=1 edit ;The Beach Boys *Al Jardine: backing vocals, guitar *Bruce Johnston: backing vocals *Mike Love: backing vocals *Brian Wilson: lead vocals, bass *Carl Wilson: backing vocals, guitar *Dennis Wilson: backing vocals ;Additional musicians and production staff *Hal Blaine: "his famous ashtrays" *Dean Torrence: lead vocals Chart positionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Barbara_Ann&action=edit&section=2 edit Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Barbara_Ann&action=edit&section=3 edit Jan & Dean covered the song in 1962 and released on their album, Golden Hits. The Beach Boys appeared in the television series Home Improvement as cousins of the character Wilson. They perform "Barbara Ann" in Wilson's backyard. In an episode of Full House called "Beach Boy Bingo" the Tanner family went to a Beach Boys concert and got to sing this song with them on stage. The song was also covered by The Who (released in November 1966 on the Ready Steady Who 7" EP), sung by Keith Moon, and was included in the film The Kids are Alright. Blind Guardian also covered the song on the album Follow the Blind. In the late 1970s series Welcome Back, Kotter, the character Vinnie Barbarino (John Travolta) sings a version with the lyrics "Baa-baa-baa Baa-Barbarino". A modified version of the Barbarino song is currently used in commercials by Barberino Nissan of Wallingford, Connecticut. The song featured in the 1973 film American Graffiti. In 1975, the Martin Cicus group performed a French version named "Marylène". Parodieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Barbara_Ann&action=edit&section=4 edit Main article: Bomb Iran The song was parodied as "Bomb Iran" by various musicians, including Vince Vance and the Valiants, during the 1979 Iran hostage crisis.[10] John McCain briefly sang "Bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb, bomb Iran" in response to a question at a campaign stop on April 19, 2007.[11] Paul Shanklin recorded a full "Bomb Iran" parody of the song (impersonating McCain) for Rush Limbaugh's radio show.[citation needed] The ApologetiX also recorded a version called "Baa We're Lambs". Category:1966 singles